Our Little Sis
by Ember-Star-Lord
Summary: -Requested one shot- When Sam and Dean's half-sister, Charlotte(OC) goes on a date, the boys don't approve of it and decided to go and meet her boyfriend themselves.


Charlotte -Dean and Sam's half sister- came out from her bedroom wearing a purple dress and she was all dressed up nice and pretty. It was a rare thing that Charlotte ever wore a dress, it just wasn't her thing... She normally would wear band T-shirts and skinny jeans; she didn't like girly things at all. It must be a pretty big deal if she would finally decided to wear something like this. She swore if either of her half-brothers said anything about this, she wouldn't be afraid to punch them in the face.

Walking into the living room, Charlotte noticed that her half-brothers were just starting at her. "What?" She snapped at them.

"Who are you dressing up for?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"If you must know... I'm going out to meet my boyfriend for a date." Both Sam and Dean looked at her as if she was insane. "What...?"

"Boyfriend...?"

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Why haven't we met him?"

"Is he nice?"

"Does he-"

"Stop!" Charlotte shouted, shutting her two brothers up from asking so many questions. "This is why I didn't tell you guys!

"What do you mean?" Sam asked her, he sounded and looked at little hurt from her comment.

"I knew you two would get really uptight about this, okay? Sometimes you two are so overprotective..."

"You're our little sis, so we gotta be," Dean added.

"Yeah, well. I'm six-teen, you guys... I should be able to have a boyfriend without you two worrying about it."

"Just because you're six-teen doesn't mean that you're protected by everything," Sam pointed out. "You still need us."

"I want to meet him."

"I agree with Dean."

"Not today. I'm late for my date." Charlotte rolled her eyes as she walked out of the living room with her brothers following behind her. "Dean, I'm taking your car."

"Uh..." Dean said, raising his eyebrows. "I don't think so... I'll drive you there."

"But-"

"I guess you don't wanna go on that date." Charlotte groaned, leaving The Bunker and getting into the backseat of the Impala.

* * *

After dropping Charlotte off at a fancy restaurant for her date, Sam and Dean were sitting in the Impala eating some fast food and were parked on the side of the road across the restaurant. They were watching Charlotte on her date through the window, she was laughing at whatever her boyfriend had just said. Sam was frustrated that Charlotte wouldn't give them any details about the boy that she was seeing, and Dean was just pissed off about it and he had already hated the boy even before they had met him. When were they going to meet him? Well, it was going to be now or never. While they were sitting in the car, Sam and Dean had made a plan.

"Ready?" Dean asked, crumpling up his hamburger wrapped and throwing it back in the fast food bag.

Sam nodded as he was taking a sip of his soda. "Lets do this." They both had gotten out of the Impala and walked across the street and went inside the restaurant.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" The waiter standing by the front door had asked them.

"Uh, no. Actually, we're meeting someone here," Dean started to say, looking past all the people in the restaurant. "In fact, I see them over there. C'mon, Sammy." They walked through the crowded restaurant to where Charlotte and her boyfriend were sitting at.

Sam and Dean sat in the two extra chairs that were at the table. Charlotte looked up at them with a horrified look in here eyes. "What are you two doing here?!" She hissed, glaring at them as they ordered some beers.

"Thought we should meet your boyfriend," Sam said, helping himself to one of the dinner rolls that were sitting in the basket in the middle of the table for the taking.

"Gotta make sure that he's good for you," Dean added.

Charlotte groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "Why do you do this to me...?"

"Aren't you going to introduce us?"

She said, looking up at her boyfriend who looked super confused as to what was going on. "Oliver... These are my half-brothers... Sam and Dean. It also seems that they just love to ruin dates..."

"Erm... It's nice to meet you both," Oliver said awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Tell me, do you plan on marrying her or are you gonna end up breaking her heart?"

"Dean!"

"What?!"

"Erm..." Oliver shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are you faithful?"

"Sam!"

"What?!"

"This. This is the reason why I didn't introduce you two to him!"

"So... Oliver. Do you have a criminal record?" Sam had asked Oliver more questions, ignoring Charlotte.

"N-no?"

"Do you mind if I splash you with some holy water?" Dean asked. He didn't even wait for an answer when he pulled out a small jar of holy water from his jacket pocket and started to open the lid.

"Does silver bother you at all?"

Oliver stood up from the table. "Charlotte, I think I should go."

"What? Why?"

"If your brothers are this over protective of you, I don't see how this is going to work out."

"But-"

"Good bye, Charlotte." Oliver walked away without another word.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before looking back to their half-sister who looked like she was going to murder them both. "Charlotte-"

She stood up from the table. "Just take me home..." She muttered, walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

Back at the Bunker, Charlotte had locked herself in her room, refusing to let Sam and Dean in to talk about what had happened. No matter how many times they said that they were sorry Charlotte just wouldn't listen to them. She knew that they just wanted to protect her and make sure that she was going to be safe, but sometimes they would go over the top. Charlotte was laying on her bed, clutching her pillow with silent tears running down her cheeks, she was clearly upset about all of this and didn't know what to do now. Sam and Dean once again tried knocking on her bedroom door to get her attention.

"Charlotte?" Sam called through the door. "Charlotte, we're so sorry."

"Please forgive us?" Dean asked.

"We got you some ice cream and your favourite movie."

There was a dew minutes of silence before Charlotte slowly opened her bedroom door which surprised Sam and Dean that she was actually listening to them. "You have Finding Nemo?" She asked.

"And ice cream."

"Cherry?"

"Of course."

Charlotte smiled, going into the living room with her brothers to eat ice cream and watch her favourite movie. They always knew how to make her feel better.


End file.
